All The Things She Said
by Mushroom People
Summary: Shadamy fluff one shot story


**All The Things She Said**

**A/N: Hello readers, I was listening to this song yesterday and I was like I should make a little story about this. The song is called "All The Things She Said," By. T.A.T.U. Warning Shadamy alert if you don't like the couple then to bad Cause I love this couple. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head_

The sun was setting making the sky shone with streaks of a faint orange and streaks of pink and purple. The clouds were soft yet delicate looking. Fluffy like cotton candy. On a steep cliff stood a misunderstood hedgehog. Blood red eyes scanned the sky. Misquestos flew around the hedgehog but, he took no notice. His mind was occupied with the thoughts of Amy Rose. Recently she had paid more attention to him. When Sonic ran away from Amy she went to go talk to him. She occationally invited him over to her house a couple of times for tea. On Friday nights they usually go out somewhere. The more he sees her the more she forgets about Sonic.

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

The sun had completely disappeared below the horizon. A couple of stars appeared in the sky. The moon was not visible yet. The ebony hedgehog crossed his arms over his chest and letting out a big sigh. The wind blew making his black and red streaked quills sway in the wind. He had developed some feeling for Amy. He couldn't get her out of his head. Whenever, she was around his cold black heart would beat slower and faster at the same time. Whenever she hugged him his whole face would turn crimson red. He would pray for her more than himself. He wishes for her happiness and only for her to be happy, no matter what the cost is.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because  
_

_Being with you has opened my eyes  
_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

A pretty pink hedgehog was walking on a abandoned road. She doesn't know what to do. She believes she loves Sonic but, Shadow has shone her something Sonic hadn't, attention. With Shadow she feels something that she has never felt when she was with Sonic. Her heart would beat twice as fast as before. Her face would flush with red when Shadow would say a complement to her. Before she goes to bed she prays for him sometimes for Sonic and the others. But, she prays for Shadow every single night. She wishes to complete Shadow. She wants him to be happy. He is always so sad and miserable. Whenever she is around him though, he seems to smile more.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
_

_Nobody else so we can be free  
_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

The street lamp turned on making her eyes squint at the bright light. She feel like she had been wasting her time with Sonic. She knew deep down Sonic would never love her. He has to many adventure and he has a carefree attitude. Its not like that he treats her bad its just that he's busy. She feels this is just a strong friendship. She wants to be friends with him nothing more nothing less. She found herself off the road and near a cliff. She sees a dark figure on top of the cliff. She sees hints of red and some white on his shoes. His power bracelets reflected against the stars light. She walks up the hill slowly.

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head_

"Amy?," Shadow said while still looking up at the stars.

"Shadow?," Amy said while walking more faster to Shadow.

She walked right beside Shadow. Her legs were tired from the long walk so she decided to sit down. Her legs dangled at the edge of the cliff. Shadow stared at Amy. Amy felt eyes on her so she looked up and got locked into the ruby red eyes. While Shadow got locked into those beautiful emerald orbs that he loved so much.

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said_

Amy broke the eye contact and looked at her feet shyly. Shadow decided to sit down also. He sat criss cross. He rested on his chin on his hand. The moon finally appeared in the sky. Making the night shine just slightly.

"Beautiful night, huh?," Amy said trying to start a conversation.

"Hm," Shadow responded.

_This is not enough_

This is not enough

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said_

Shadows hands became slightly sweaty. Amy's heart was pounding through her chest. It pounded so hard that she thought it would rip out of her chest. Crickets were heard in the distance. Frogs croaked loudly. The wind blew again making both of there quills sway in the wind.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

Sitting in the silence just watching time go by. It didn't matter to them as long as they were with each other. Shadow scooted himself closer to Amy. Amy took notice and stared at Shadows eyes once again. Shadow locked his eyes into Amy's eyes.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Shadow leaned into Amy's soft tender lips. Amy couldn't do anything she was frozen. Shadow gave her a soft but, yet sweet kiss. Automatically, Amy kissed him back. They both broke the kiss looking into each others eyes. It took Amy a moment just to realize what just happened. Shadow couldn't believe what he just done. He wanted to do that so badly yet, he couldn't control himself.

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head_

His cheeks was tinted with pink. Amy was blushing furiously. This caused Shadow to smirk.

"What are you smiling about?," Amy asked furiously.

Shadows smirk grew, "Your blushing,"

"Well so are you," Amy answered back.

"Yeah, but its cute when you blush," Shadow smirked.

Amy couldn't respond back. It was unlike Shadow to say these kind of things heck, it was unlike Shadow to even kiss her.

_All the things she said  
_

_All the things she said  
_

_Running through my head  
_

_Running through my head_

* * *

**I know its not all the lyrics to the song but it keeps repeating so it kinda got annoying. Now the beginning was hard for me to do.** **I hope you liked this cute one shot story. Shadamy rules.**


End file.
